Rhydian's Sister
by maddycullen23
Summary: Katie Morris is Rhydians younger sister. They are both wolfbloods in the UK foster system. After getting kicked out of their last foster placement they get sent to Stoney-Bridge. It's there that they meet Madeline Smith. Note The story starts before lone wolf *I don't own Wolfblood, credit goes to Debbie Moon*
1. Chapter 1

"Rhydian, Katie, come on you don't want to be late for your first day at school," Mrs. Vaughn said. Mrs. Vaughn is our new foster mother.

Rhydian and Katie have been in foster care since they were two, their parents had left them in the middle of the forest.

Katie made her way downstairs, she grabbed her school bag and a slice of toast. Her brother Rhydian joined her and they left the house.

Once Katie and Rhydian arrived at school, they went to the office.

"Hello. How can I help you" the lady in the office asked.

"It's our first day here. We're Katie and Rhydian Morris" Katie said.

"Of course." the lady said. "Mr. Jeffries, the new students have arrived"

Mr. Jeffries took Katie and Rhydian to the form room, where he went over the school rules and asked them to sign some paperwork. After that, the bell went and students walked into the classroom. They all looked at Katie and Rhydian as they walked past. Katie noticed that one of the students didn't look at them, instead, she walked over to her seat.

"Everyone, we have two new students joining us today. Their names are Rhydian and Katie Morris." Mr. Jeffries said. "I'm guessing that they are from Wales"

"No" Rhydian answered.

"You both smell like my parents," someone said. Katie turned around and saw that it was the same girl who had ignored them when she walked in. The girl had long brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Ok, settle down. Find a seat, Maddy" Mr. Jeffries said.

It was lunch time and Katie and Rhydian sat on their own table. Rhydian was sketching a wolf and Katie was looking at a magazine when three girls came over. Katie recognized them as Kara, Katerina and Kay.

"Hi Rhydian," Kay said. Rhydian was busy sketching and didn't really look up.

"Hi," Rhydian answered.

"Since you are new here you probably want some information about the school. We are the best people to ask, we know everything" Kara said.

"That weird girl who is sitting at the table in the corner. Who is she?" Rhydian asked.

"Oh, thats Maddy Smith. She lives in one of the country houses. The people that live there don't like questions and there all crazy" Kara said. "but why are we talking about them, let's talk about you... me and us"

"We found this model competition. We're all going to enter and we think that you two should as well" Kay said.

"Yeah, you just need a photo page," Katrina said.

"She means a portfolio," Kay said. Rhydian grabbed his sketchbook and left the table. Katie looked at the three girls and smiled at them. She grabbed her magazine and left the canteen.

Katie sighed. She wished that the floor could just swallow her up and then she wouldn't have to put up with this mess, but Katie knew that her brother needed her. Once Katie arrived her locker which was next to Rhydian, she opened it and found a note.

"Katie,

Call me

Robbie"

On the back was a number. She looked around her trying to find out who this boy was but before she could ask anyone, Rhydian came over and opened his locker. Katie put the note in her pocket.

"Is that your lunch?" someone said. Rhydian grabbed the leak and throw it at the boys head. They bout turned around. It was Jimi from their form class.

"Are you looking for a fight?" Jimi said as he walked back over to where the two siblings were standing. Katie watched as her brother grabbed Jimi and knocked him back, causing Jimi to fall to the ground.

"Rhydian, stop it," Katie said but Rhydian wouldn't listen until the girl from the form room came over.

Rhydian pulled back and looked at Katie. He was losing control of his wolf self, Rhydian had dark veins on his hands and neck.

"Come on," Maddy said as she dragged Rhydian into a room. Katie followed and closed the door behind her. Maddy turned around.

"What are you doing here?" Maddy asked.

"Trying to help my brother, before he does something that he will regret," Katie said.

"Rhydian's your brother," Maddy asked.

"My twin brother," Katie said. Maddy turned her attention back to Rhydian.

"Its ok, just breath" Maddy said.

"Rhydian, control it," Katie said, but it was too late. Rhydian was now in wolf form. He started to run around the room, destroying the laptops and lights.

Maddy and Katie crouched down on the floor and they both changed the eyes to yellow. Katie had black veins on her hand as well. When Rhydian changed back to his human form, Maddy stood up and looked at the siblings.

"You two need to leave. You don't belong her" Maddy said.

"It's not our fault that we moved her" Katie said. "I don't know what you have against us. I don't know you"

The door to the room opened. Katie and Rhydian took this as their cue to leave.

It was just before sunset and Katie was in her room, Rhydian was nowhere to be seen. Mrs. Vaughn knocked on the door.

"Katie, do you know were Rhydian is?" Mrs. Vaughn asked.

"I think so. I will go and look for him" Katie said.

"Ok, stay safe," Mrs. Vaughn said.

Katie left the house and went into the woods, she followed Rhydian's scent and found him sitting on a log.

"Hi," Katie said. "Are you planning on running away without me?"

"I never said that I was running away," Rhydian said.

"Rhydian, Katie" someone called. The siblings turned around and saw Maddy Smith coming over to them.

"We were just about to leave," Rhydian said.

"I know about the Vaughn's. I know that you two are alone. I can help you" Maddy said.

"So you've changed your mind, this morning you wanted us gone," Katie said.

"We've had help. Social workers, support groups and nothing worked" Rhydian said.

"No, I mean that we can really help. You need to learn how to control your wolf self before you hurt someone" Maddy said.

Rhydian took off running.

"Rhydian come back" Katie shouted after him. Maddy and Katie followed him. Katie laughed as she ran through the forest. It felt good to be free. The three of them continued to run until Maddy saw the opportunity to knock Rhydian over. The two of them throw leaves at each other.

"Very funny," Katie said. "I thought that boys were supposed to be stronger than girls. I guess not."

Katie looked around her and noticed they had run into a group of students.

"Sorry, were late," Maddy said. "Seen any badgers yet?

"No, you three have scared them all off. Sorry everyone, we will have to do this another time" The teacher said and the group left. Only two of them stayed behind.

"Nice going Mads, we almost had three new members"

"I had to do something important," Maddy said.

"What, more important than the photography club"

"Rhydian and Katie are important," Maddy said. "You see the thing is were related, distant cousins. You two don't have to like them, but they are part of my life now."

"Ok. Welcome to Stoney-bridge. My name is Tom" Tom said.

"Oh, I'm Shannon," Shannon said.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm frozen" Tom said.

"Yeah, let's go," Shannon said.

We left the woods and ended up in the local cafe. We all made a toast to the photography club and then Kay, Kara and Katrina walked in.

"Are Katie and Rhydian joining the photography club?" Katerina asked.

"No" Rhydian answered.

"I don't think so," I said.

"Well, we have a favor to ask. There is this model competition running and we need our photos taken, It would cost far too much to get them done professionally. If you take our photos for us then we will join your club." Kara said.

Rhydian got up and walked out, Katie followed.

"Rhydian, Katie. Wait" Maddy called.

"We never said that we were staying," Rhydian said as we made our way to the edge of the woods. Maddy turned her head in the direction of the cafe were the "three Ks" were sitting. "That's a pity, Rhydian seems to have a fan club"

"If that doesn't scare you off, then nothing will," Maddy said. The three of us walked through the woods until we came to a river with large rocks in the center.

"So if you're not from Wales, then how did you get named Rhydian?" Maddy asked.

"My mum was Welsh" Rhydian answered.

"What about Katie," Maddy asked.

"I don't know how I got my name" Katie said.

"How long have you been in foster care?" Maddy asked.

"Since the age of two," Katie said.

"What did you do for the full moon last night?" Maddy asked.

"We couldn't stay in our bedroom. Katie and I climbed out my bedroom window and went into the woods" Rhydian said.

"Was it your first time?" Maddy asked.

"It was my first transformation but Rhydian's second," Katie said.

"So it must have been your paw prints that Shannon found" Maddy guessed.

"What about you, full moons must be epic out here," Rhydian asked.

"I haven't started transforming yet," Maddy said.

"So we know more about this than you do?" Rhydian asked.

"Yeah, you're the expert. You lost it with Jimi in front of half the school" Maddy said to Rhydian.

"I'm sorry. I only thought that werewolves changed on the full moon" Rhydian said.

"We feel the urge to change when we feel threatened too. Learn to control it and you can change whenever you want to" Maddy said.

"How do you know so much?" Katie asked.

"My parents tell me lots of things about our kind," Maddy said.

"Wow, you have parents like us," Katie said.

"Yeah. We call ourselves Wolfblood's, were not monsters" Maddy said.

"But I don't remember getting bitten," Rhydian said. Maddy laughed at this.

"Bitten. You don't get bitten. We are born this way" Maddy said. "You still have a lot to learn"

"Well teach us then, smelly girl," Rhydian said. Maddy cringed at the nickname.

"Look around you. Everything that makes you different from humans, sight, smell and speed. They are completely normal for a Wolfblood" Maddy said.

Katie and Rhydian looked around them, taking in the beautiful sights of the woods.

"So, if we choose to stay around, just for a little while. What will that do for us?" Rhydian asked.

"Well, you will have a pack, at last, people to teach you," Maddy said.

"Oh no. No rules or lectures. You can keep you family to yourself. Katie and I will do things our own way." Rhydian said.

"A twosome of teenage Wolfblood's. What will happen next time one of you loses control of your wolf self?" Maddy asked.

"That will be an interesting day," Rhydian said.

"Very interesting" Katie added. Rhydian hugged Katie.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Katie woke up, got dressed and left for school. Katie hated most of the subjects in school apart from art since she had a passion for drawing.

Katie walked through the school corridor, most of the students were looking at a printed out photograph. The photo didn't really concern Katie until she took a closer look at it. In the corner of the picture, there was a black shadow with yellow eyes, it was another Wolfblood.

Katie went to her locker and got her history book and the she made her way to the classroom. History was boring and Katie spent most of the lesson doodling in her notebook. The school bell rung and the students packed their books away. Katie walked over to her brother Rhydian.

"Have you seen the picture?" Katie asked.

"Yeah. Maddy's friend Shannon took it this morning." Rhydian said.

"What are we going to do about it? Have you spoken to Maddy?" Katie asked.

"Not yet," Rhydian said as the walked into the art classroom and took their seats. In this class, Katie and Rhydian sat on the same table, which was next to Maddy's table. During the lesson, Maddy came over and stood by their table.

"I know that one of you took Shannon's memory card," Maddy said.

"I wasn't me," Katie said. Rhydian reached into his pocket and gave Maddy the card.

"You can thank me later," Rhydian said.

"You made Shannon look like an idiot," Maddy said.

"Tough," Rhydian answered.

"If you two weren't wolfing out in the woods, then Shannon wouldn't have a picture" Maddy whispered.

"It wasn't us," Katie said.

"Our wolf pack hasn't been seen for over 30 years, then you two show up and Shannon's got a picture," Maddy said.

"Come one. We told you it wasn't us. It could have been your parents" Rhydian said.

"They don't wolf out in public. You took that memory card to protect yourself" Maddy said.

"I took it to protect all of us," Rhydian said. "But if you want to make your friend happy then go ahead."

"Shan's not an idiot," Maddy said and she walked back to her table.

Katie walked into the canteen. After she got her food, Katie found a table in the corner and sat down. A few minutes later a boy came over.

"Hi, are you Katie Morris," the boy asked.

"Yeah. That's me" Katie said.

"I'm Robbie. I was the one who left the note in your locker. Do you mind if I sit down?" Robbie asked Robbie was very handsome, he was shorter than Rhydian and he had brown hair.

"No, I don't mind. So what did you want to talk about?" Katie asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out. You seem like a nice girl and I would like to know more about you." Robbie said.

"It really nice of you but I have to find my brother. Maybe we can hang out another time" Katie said.

"Sure. Just text me" Robbie said. Katie left the table and went to find Rhydian.

Katie found Rhydian by the lockers.

"Hi," Katie said.

"Hey, Katie. Who was that boy?" Rhydian asked.

"Oh. He's name is Robbie. He asked me if I wanted to hang out" Katie said.

"What did you say?" Rhydian asked.

"Nothing. I said that I would call him and we could arrange a date to hang out" Katie said.

"Ok. By the way, the Smiths have invited us round for dinner tomorrow" Rhydian said.

"Really. Why?" Katie asked.

"They want to talk to us about wolfing out safely," Rhydian said.

"But I have to finish my art project," Katie said.

"Can't you do that another night, bedside Maddy said that it's hog roast night," Rhydian said.

Katie smiled. "Ok, I will go"

The next day after school, Katie and Rhydian were standing outside the Smiths house. The door opened.

"Hello, you must be Katie and Rhydian. I'm Daniel" Daniel invited them in. When Katie and Rhydian walked in, Maddy smiled at them and so did Maddy's mum.

They all sat down and started to eat. It was silent for the first couple of minutes until Rhydian started to ask questions.

"On a full moon, do you change in the house?" Rhydian asked.

"What in here? No, we have a safe room in the cellar" Daniel said. Katie and Rhydian looked at Maddy's parents with confusion.

"Come and we will show you," Emma said.

The soon found themselves in an average sized room. It didn't look like somewhere Katie would want to spend the full moon.

"We call it the den. It has everything a wolf desires" Emma said.

"Apart from freedom. I can't imagine what it is like being locked away every full moon." Katie said.

"Yeah, don't you ever just want to run free" Rhydian added.

"Well being a Wolfblood is not always about given in to our instincts. It's about being responsible. Most of us agree that it's better to tame our instincts. We are not forcing you to spend the full moon with us" Daniel said.

"What do you mean by most of us?" Katie asked.

"I meant... that..." Daniel started to say but Emma gave him a look.

"You should most us" Maddy added.

"There are some Wolfblood's that don't lock themselves way. They call themselves Wild Wolfblood's and they are dangerous" Daniel explained.

Katie remembered the picture from this morning. If that was a Wild Wolfblood then Maddy's friends were in danger.

"Do you remember that picture from this morning?" Katie asked.

"Yeah," Rhydian said. Maddy looked worried.

"Are you sure that wasn't one of you in that picture?" Maddy asked.

"We told you it wasn't us," Katie said.

"Then Shannon and Tom are out there in danger. We have to help them" Maddy said.

"What photo are you talking about," Emma asked.

"This one. I thought it was either Katie or Rhydian, but I didn't know about Wild Wolfblood then" Maddy said.

"Were did they go?"

"To the woods. I think it was near the moors" Maddy said.

"Ok, you three stay here," Emma told them.

"Were coming with you?" Maddy said.

"No, you are staying here, if there is a Wild Wolfblood out there then we will find it," Emma said and the two adult Wolfblood's left the house.

The three teenagers stood in silence for a minute.

"This is silly. I know where they are." Rhydian said.

"Come on then. If the Wolfblood is out there then it's using its senses and it could hurt Tom and Shannon" Maddy said.

They went into the woods and used their senses to track Tom and Shannon. We found Tom and Shannon with most of the form group.

"What are you guys doing here?" Shannon asked. "I thought you had dinner with your parents?"

"We did," Maddy said.

Katie could hear the sound of leaves rustling on the ground, the others heard it two and ran off, leaving only Shannon and Tom.

"It's the monster," Shannon said.

"No, that's the monster. It's behind us." Maddy said. The wolf growled

"RUN"Maddy shouted. They all started to run but Tom hurt his ankle.

"Tom," Maddy said.

Katie and Rhydian changed into their wolf form and tried to get the 'monster' to back away from them. Maddy then flashed Shannon's camera at the wolf and it disappeared. Rhydian and Katie changed back. Rhydian had a cut on his head.

"Rhydian. Your head" Katie said.

"I will be ok," Rhydian said as he hugged his sister.

"How's Tom?" Katie asked.

"He's sprained his ankle," Maddy said.

The group started to walk back to Maddy's house when her parent's car pulled up.

"Is everyone alright?" Emma asked.

"Tom hurt his ankle," Maddy said.

"Ok, let's take him back to our house," Emma said.

"What were you doing out here anyway?" Shannon asked.

"Oh. Emma likes watching the stars" Daniel said.

Katie helped Tom get in the car and then they went back to Maddy's house.

Emma cleaned Rhydian's cut and the two siblings went home.

Next time

Rhydian gets in trouble and it's up to Katie to prove that he is innocent.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the week went by quickly. It was Friday, the day of the school art exhibition and all the students were busy setting up their display. Katie had painted a picture of her with a suitcase and then she had painted a picture of her brother Rhydian.

Rhydian had only sketched at a picture of a boy sitting alone in a dark corridor. Katie walked over to her brother and placed her arm around him.

"It's ok Rhydian," Katie said.

"No, it's not. All the people here have their own families and we have lived with ten different ones" Rhydian said. Katie noticed that Kay, Kara, and Katrina were standing behind them, looking at Rhydian's picture.

"Let's see you drawing Rhydian," Kay asked.

"Yeah, I bet it's brilliant" Katerina added. When they saw the drawing, they looked at the two siblings with confused faces.

"Whats that got to do with family. It's spooky and weird" Kara said.

Rhydian turned the picture around a drew a stick figure family with smiley faces.

"Is that normal enough for you." Rhydian asked and the "three Ks' left.

"Rhydian, don't worry about it, people don't understand what its like to be in foster care," Katie said.

When all the parents came in to look at the Art Work, Katie and Rhydian watched from the window. Katie had always wondered what her real parents had been like and what she would say if she got the chance to meet them.

The two siblings looked at each other and then they went home.

On Monday when Katie arrived at school, she noticed that the school hall was closed.

"What happened?" Katie asked. Soon there was a crowd of people including the "three Ks"

"My Mum's jacket," Katerina said as she opened the door and walked in. The rest of the students, including Katie, followed. The room was a mess, everyone's work was destroyed.

"Nobody should be in here," Mr. Jeffries said.

"What happened, sir?" Kara asked.

"Someone came back here on Friday night after the exhibition closed," Mr. Jeffries said.

"Have you checked the cameras?" someone asked.

"All we have is a glimpse of someone running away, at that speed it could have been anyone," Mr. Jeffries said.

The bell rung and everybody went to class. Katie sat with Rhydian and she noticed that most of the people in the classroom were looking at them.

"What happened on Friday night was a serious matter, This school has a zero tolerance policy towards vandalism." Mr. Jeffries said. "If people cannot respect school property then privileges will be taken away from the whole school. The end of term disco is canceled until the vandal comes forward, so if anybody knows anything then please come and tell me."

The whole class started to complain.

"Ok, that's all, of you go now," Mr. Jeffries told us.

Most of the class grabbed the bags and left, only Maddy, Jimi, the three Ks, Liam, and Katie stayed behind.

"Hey, Rhydian. Didn't you trash the darkroom on your first day here." Jimi said.

"I might have knocked some things over. Why do you care?" Rhydian asked.

"Where were you on Friday night?" Jimi asked.

"Its none of your business," Rhydian answered.

"Rhydian was with me on Friday night," Katie said.

"I wasn't asking you, I was asking Rhydian. Anyway, I saw you two looking through the window on Friday. Do you want me to tell Sir that you were there" Jimi said.

"Rhydian didn't do it, Jimi so just drop it," Katie said and she walked away.

"Katie, wait" Maddy called. "I believe you as well. We just need to find a way to prove that Rhydian didn't do it.

"How are we going to do that, when half the school thinks that it was him. Mr. Jeffries is going to want to talk to me as well, so I can back Rhydian up" Katie said.

Later on, Katie and Rhydian were sitting in ICT when Mr. Jeffries knocked on the door.

"Can I talk to Rhydian and Katie please?" Mr. Jeffries asked. The whole class watched as they got up and walked out.

"I bet he's going to get in so much trouble," Jimi said.

"Yeah, I bet he's going to be expelled," Liam said.

"No he's not because he didn't do it," Maddy said.

Mr. Jeffries Office.

Katie and Rhydian stood in from of the desk. Mr. Jeffries sat down in his chair and looked at the siblings.

"You two were seen hanging around the school grounds on Friday night," Mr. Jeffries said.

"We came to the exhibition, but then we left," Rhydian said.

"Did Mr. and Mrs. Vaughn drop you and pick you up?" Mr. Jeffries asked.

"They dropped us but we made our own way home," Katie said.

"You walked," Mr. Jeffries said.

"Don't call me a liar" Rhydian said. Rhydian was getting angry now. Katie grabbed Rhydian's hand and pulled it away from the desk as his veins were starting to turn black

"Did you both leave at the same time?" Mr. Jeffries asked.

"Yes. We left together." Katie said. The room went silent for a few minutes and Katie could hear Maddy telling Rhydian to calm down. Katie tried to keep herself calm by closing her eyes and counting to ten.

"What happened on Friday night was a serious matter, Rhydian." Mr. Jeffries continued the conversation. "Its a criminal matter."

"I didn't to it Sir, Katie can back me up," Rhydian said.

"It's true. Rhydian and I never went into the school" Katie said. Rhydian was starting to lose control again. Maddy was still whispering to Rhydian through the door and he laughed.

"Whats so funny, Rhydian?" Mr. Jeffries asked.

"Nothing," Rhydian said.

"Ok, last chance. Where were you Friday night?" Mr. Jeffries asked.

"I told you. I didn't do it" Rhydian said. Maddy was whispering something through the door.

"We both showed up at the exhibition and then we left. On our way home Maddy's parents offered us a lift back to the Vaughn's house" Rhydian said.

"Ok. I will give them a call." Mr. Jeffries said.

(Skip phone conversation)

"It seems that you were telling the truth," Mr. Jeffries said. Katie and Rhydian left the office and went to meet Maddy. Rhydian and Maddy started talking about what happened in the office.

"Thank you for backing my brother up, Maddy," Katie said.

"That's ok, Katie. How did you manage to keep calm when Mr. Jeffries accused you of lying?" Maddy asked.

"I have my ways," Katie said.

The girls smiled at each other. Katie had found a friend in Maddy.

Next time.

Katie and Robbie have their first outing.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Monday morning and Katie was in the school playground with Maddy, Rhydian, Tom and Shannon. They were talking about the exams next week. Katie wasn't looking forward to the Maths exam, she hated Maths and needed help. When the bell rang the group walked into the form room for morning registration. There form tutor Mr. Jeffries came in and stood by the desk.

"As you all know, next week is exams week. On Monday will we have Maths after lunch, Tuesday will be English and Wednesday will be Science. I hope that you have been using your free time wisely and done some revision." Mr. Jeffries said.

After school, Katie decided that she would spend some time revising. Katie picked her textbook and started to make notes but after five minutes she didn't understand what she was doing, so she deiced to call Robbie. Robbie was a Year 12 student and had been through most of the exams himself.

*Phone Call*.

Robbie: "Hello. Who is this?"

Katie: "Its Katie Morris from school"

Robbie: "Oh, Hi Katie. How are you?"

Katie: "I'm ok. I was wondering if you could help me revise for my maths exam next week?"

Robbie: "Sure. You could come round mine after school tomorrow"

Katie: "That should be ok. Thank you"

Robbie: "Ok then. See you later"

*End of Phone Call*

The next day Katie and Rhydian were sitting in the classroom, discussing Katie's plans for after school.

"So you're going around Robbie's house to study for the maths exam. When did this happen?" Rhydian asked.

"Last night and it's not like were going out, it's a study session. I will be home by 6." Katie said.

"Did you tell Mrs. Vaughn?" Rhydian asked.

"No. But you can tell her for me" Katie said.

"Ok. Be safe" Rhydian said.

After a successful study session, Katie was sitting in her room listing to music. Jessie J "It's my party" was playing. For now everything in Katie's life was perfect. She was still worried about the exams but she felt a little bit more confident .

Next time

It's exams week and Maddy is on the brink of transforming. Can Katie and Rhydian help Maddy keep her cool?

Note: Sorry this chapter is really short. The next one will be longer.


	5. Chapter 5

Katie was sitting in morning registration with Rhydian and Maddy when Mr. Jeffries was taking the register.

"Katie"

"Rhydian"

When Mr. Jeffries got to Maddy's name she answered "What. Oh, I mean years sir."

"Is everything ok Maddy?" Katie asked. Maddy turned around and looked at Katie.

"I'm on the brink of transforming," Maddy whispered.

Katie could remember the days before her first transformation: she was moody and found it difficult to control her actions. How was Maddy going to cope with a week of exams? Katie thought to herself.

"Katerina," Mr. Jeffries said as he called out the last name on the register.

"Ok. As you all know your Maths exam will start right after the dinner bell." Mr. Jeffries remind the class. "Before we begin..." Mr. Jeffries started to say but Katie zoned out for the rest of the lesson.

At lunch time, Katie and Rhydian followed a restless Maddy into the canteen. They joined the rather long lunch queue.

"I don't think I can take another six more days and seven hours of this," Maddy complained.

"Do you want to know what helps?" Rhydian asked.

"Yeah. I will do anything." Maddy said.

"Follow us," Katie said. Maddy followed the two siblings out the school. The looked behind them to make sure that no one was watching and started to jog towards the woods. The three of them ran through the woods before laying down under a tree.

"Better?" Rhydian asked Maddy.

"Much better" Maddy answered.

"I know I've got a Mum and Dad to share all this stuff with, which is more than what you two have" Maddy started to say. "Sorry"

"It's fine," Katie said.

"What I mean is, it's nice having people of my age to share this stuff with," Maddy said.

"Yeah. That goes for me as well" Rhydian said.

"and me" Katie added. The three Wolfbloods looked up to the sky and watched the clouds. Rhydian and Maddy talked about her friendship with Tom and Shannon. This lasted for a few seconds until Maddy sat up.

"Oh, not. I forgot Tom. I was supposed to revise with him for the English exam. Also, we have a maths exam in ten minutes" Maddy said as she grabbed her jumper.

"Yeah. We will catch you up in a minute" Katie said.

Once Maddy left Katie looked at Rhydian.

"I really can't be bothered for this maths exam," Katie said.

"Same," Rhydian added.

When Katie and Rhydian walked into the exam hall, most of the students were already sitting down.

"Nice of you to join us, Katie and Rhydian," the teacher said as they took the remaining seats. Katie sat behind Maddy and Rhydian sat in the row next to her.

"Ok everyone. You have one hour, starting now. You may begin" the teacher told them.

Katie opened her test paper and started to read through the first question. She looked around her and noticed that most of the students were already writing, apart from Maddy. Maddy was panicking and Katie was the first person to notice the black veins on Maddy's hands.

"Maddy" Katie whispered. "It's ok. Calm down"

Maddy coughed and that got Rhydian's attention. Katie watched as Rhydian got up and she used this as a distraction. Katie got up and went to Maddy who was under her desk.

"Katie Morris, sit down now," the teacher said. Katie didn't move she crouched down and reached out to Maddy.

"What is going on? Rhydian sit down as well" the teacher said but it was two late, Rhydian set of the fire alarm. All the students started to panic.

"Calm down everyone," the teacher said as all the students started to file out of the hall. Only Katie, Maddy, and Rhydian stayed behind.

"It's ok now Maddy," Katie said. The teacher came over to us and she didn't look happy.

"You're in big trouble young man," the teacher said. Katie followed Maddy and Rhydian outside to the playground, where they were met by a very unhappy Shannon.

"You are mental Rhydian Morris. Just because you want to waste your own time, it doesn't mean that you get to waste other people's time" Shannon said. Rhydian didn't say anything, he just looked forward and saw that Mr. Jeffries was walking over to them.

"Ok, everyone. Go back to the from room and use this time to revise. Rhydian Morris, you are coming with me to see the head teacher." Mr. Jeffries said.

"Later Maddy, Katie," Rhydian said and he followed Mr. Jeffries into the school.

Katie and the rest of the students went to the form room and sat down. Katie sat in her seat quietly waiting for her brother to come back. When Rhydian came back he sat down next to Katie. Mr. Jeffries followed Rhydian into the classroom.

"So, what happened?" Katie asked.

"Well, when I told Mr Jeffries that I was suffering from number blindness he said that it wasn't one for the headteacher to be involved. He gave me a form for our foster parents to fill out and gave me an after school detention" Rhydian said.

"Rhydian, I want you at the front so I can keep an eye on you," Mr. Jeffries said.

"I talk to you later Katie," Rhydian said.

"Oh and Kay, Kara, and Katerina, you will be joining Rhydian in detention" Mr. Jeffries added.

After class Rhydian, Maddy and Katie sat on one of the benches in the school playground.

"Are you ok now Maddy?" Rhydian asked.

"Yeah. I'm really sorry about what happened in the exam" Maddy said. "I could do with letting off some steam tho"

"I have detention now. Just take it easy for a while and go easy on your friends. After all, there only human" Rhydian said. Maddy smiled at Rhydian.

Later on, Katie was waiting for Rhydian to finish detention when saw Maddy walking past.

"Maddy" Katie called.

"Oh, Hi Katie," Maddy said.

"Your still here?" Katie said.

"Well, I was going home. I tried to speak to Shannon and I said some things that I regret saying now. I wanted to tell her that I didn't mean to say those things" Maddy said.

"Maddy, I know that you and Shannon had an argument but I think that you should let Shannon cool off and talk to her tomorrow," Katie said.

"I know, but I can't leave it like this," Maddy said.

"Ok. I will come with you" Katie said.

"It's fine. Why don't you stay here and wait for Rhydian, his detention will be over soon" Maddy said.

"Alright. Just keep calm around Shannon" Katie said.

Maddy left and a few minutes later Katie could her Maddy howling from the Science lab. Katie rushed over to the Science lab, Rhydian was there as well. Katie could feel the heat from the fire, her eyes turned yellow and black veins started to show on her face.

"Rhydian, Katie. We have to help her" Maddy said.

The two siblings left and Rhydian set the fire alarm off.

"Is that you again. Twice in one day." someone said. Katie looked up and saw that it was Tom, one of Maddy's friends.

"No, this time there really is a fire. Maddy and Shannon in the Science lab" Rhydian said.

"Go get Jeffries," Tom told Rhydian.

Mr. Jeffries followed Rhydian and Katie to the Science lab Lucky Tom had saved Shannon and Maddy. They two girls were leaning on Tom for support.

"Thank goodness. Tom get them out of here." Mr. Jeffries said. Rhydian took Maddy from Tom.

"You saved them Tom," Rhydian said. Maddy sat up and looked over at Shannon who was scared.

"Shan... I'm really sorry" Maddy said but Shannon backed away from Maddy in fear. Did Shannon know our secret now?

Next time: It's a full moon and Maddy, Rhydian and Katie are stuck on an island with their classmates. Can they deal with a suspicious Shannon or will they get caught?


	6. Chapter 6

Katie Morris looked up at the sky, the moon was almost full and tomorrow at moon rise Katie would become a wolf. This would be her second transformation. Katie had agreed to spend it with Maddy's family and her brother Rhydian. However, she had a bad feeling about tomorrow night.

The next morning, Katie was standing in the school playground, waiting to board the mini bus. Katie and the rest of her class were going to Lindisfarne Island for a school trip.

Soon all the students were on the mini bus and the set-off. Mr. Jeffries seemed very excited about the trip and started to introduce the island as soon as they arrived.

"The island of Lindisfarne as I have expressed in my book, Resources, and Religion of medieval Lindisfarne has always been a sanctuary. A magic safe haven as it is cut off from the rest of the world for most of the day. Which is why we have planned our visit so carefully." Mr. Jeffries said.

When they got to Lindisfarne castle all the students got off the bus. Katie watched as Rhydian and Maddy playfully chased each other. Katie could tell that they were excited about the full moon tonight. Katie was as well.

"Rhydian, Maddy. Come on, calm down. How old are you?" Mrs. Fitzgerald said. Rhydian and Maddy joined the line and they started to walk to the castle.

"Whats up with you lot. You acting like you have ants in your pants?" Shannon asked.

"Nothing. Just excited" Maddy answered.

"Whats everyone doing after school. My mum just hatched some chicks. They are so cute, you have to come and see them" Shannon said.

"I would love to but I'm going round Maddy's tonight," Katie said.

"Me too," Rhydian said. Shannon looked at Maddy.

"Yeah. We are doing a family tree. Mum wants to find out more about Rhydian and Katie" Maddy said.

"All the black sheep" Rhydian said. Katie laughed and skipped off.

When they got inside the castle, Katie noticed that most of the rooms were very small and the ceilings were low. Mrs. Fitzgerald started to talk about the history of Lindisfarne castle.

"Lindisfarne castle was built around 1550 using stones from the old monastery. Which may explain why the castle is said to be haunted. Imagine yourself as a Lindisfarne monk. Armed men running down the causeway ready to attack. You run inside the monastery. A place of safety, a sacred place. No one would harm you. But you've only trapped yourself and you have to get..." Katie never got to here the rest of the story as she felt her self-starting to panic, she couldn't stay in the room any longer, it felt like a cage. How was she going to cope with being locked in a cellar tonight?

Katie noticed that Maddy and Rhydian had followed her outside. Maddy seemed to be suffering from the same thing.

"That night in the cellar isn't looking very good now is it," Rhydian said.

"No. It's going to be horrible. Why can't we spend it upon the mores, like last time?" Katie asked.

"We can't Katie," Rhydian said.

"I don't know how my parents do it" Maddy added.

"How are we going to do it?" Rhydian said. Katie looked over the wall of the castle. From the top, she could see the beach and the lime kilns.

"There up here," someone said. Katie turned around and saw Tom and Mrs. Fitzgerald approaching them.

"You three missed the best part, monks getting their heads chopped off. I was brilliant" Tom said.

"There you are." Mr. Fitzgerald said "Oh dear we are very high up. I'm sorry if I got a bit carried away downstairs"

"It wasn't you. I needed some air" Katie said.

"Claustrophobia Mrs" Rhydian added.

"I understand." Mr. Fitzgerald said.

Katie, Rhydian, and Maddy followed Tom and Mrs. Fitzgerald back inside the castle.

After lunch, the class was split up into groups. Katie went with Maddy, Rhydian, Tom and Shannon. They had to answer questions about the island.

"Ok, everyone. The questions cover the lime kilns, together with the church and the priory. So for those of you who have been listening then, this task should be easy. There will be a prize for correct answers. Remember to be back at the bus before five o'clock or we will miss the tide" Mr. Jeffries said.

Katie stood with Maddy and Rhydian. Tom and Shannon were looking at the three Wolfblood's. They knew that someone strange was going on.

"Right," Shannon said. "We know the answers to questions 12-15 so we need to answer three questions at the village, two in the lime kilns, four at the priory and two on the beach."

"Ok. You two take that church and the village. We will do the rest." Maddy said.

"But we are a team," Tom said.

"Jeffries doesn't care how we get the answers, as long as we do. And if we finish fast enough then we will have time for ice cream." Maddy said.

"Oh, that sounds brilliant," Katie said.

"We will meet you at the priory later then," Maddy said and before Tom and Shannon could say anything, Maddy, Rhydian, and Katie were out of sight.

On the beachfront Katie and Rhydian were looking around them. Katie wondered it would be like to spend the full moon on the beach.

"This would be a brilliant place to spend the full moon," Rhydian said.

"Yeah. It would be amazing" Katie added.

"Here. On an island?" Maddy asked.

"Yeah. I couldn't think of anywhere safer" Rhydian said. "It would be great running on the beach and playing in the ruins."

"It would be cool," Maddy said.

"So let's do it then," Rhydian said.

"Yeah. I'm up for it" Katie added, smiling.

"Rhydian, Katie, I can't. My parents are expecting us to come home" Maddy said.

"To share the cosy little den," Rhydian said.

"It's my first transformation, I want to spend it with my family and you two said that you would join us," Maddy said.

Katie looked over to the boat seeds and saw Jimi, Sam, and Liam. They were laughing. Rhydian walked over.

"Trying to steal the crabs lunch money Jimi," Rhydian said.

"They haven't got any" Jimi answered.

"Let's see you worksheet answers," Liam asked.

"Help yourself", Rhydian said as he tossed the clipboard to Liam. Katie pulled Rhydian back.

"What are you doing?" Katie asked.

"Having a little bit of fun" Rhydian answered.

"Its blank" Liam comments as he gives Rhydian back the worksheet.

Jimi takes this opportunity to take Rhydian's rucksack and throw it on top of a slanted roof.

"Go fetch, leak boy," Jimi said.

Rhydian climbs up on the roof and picks up his back but he deiced to have some fun and walk along the edge.

"Rhydian, you have your bag. Please come down before you hurt yourself" Katie said. Katie didn't want her brother to get hurt. Rhydian didn't listen and continued to walk along the roof until he slipped and fell.

"Rhydian," Katie and Maddy said at the same time.

"Nobody move him. He might have broken a bone." Maddy said. She then looked at the others. "Go and get help"

Jimi, Sam, and Liam went to get help.

"Where does it hurt?" Katie asked.

"My ankle" Rhydian answered.

When Mr. Jeffries came over, he helped Rhydian get up and walk to the bus. Once they were on the bus, Mrs. Fitzgerald started the bus and drove off. Everything was going to plan until the got the bridge. The barrier was down.

"Next high tide, midnight" Katerina complained. Katie turned around and looked at Maddy and Rhydian, they were stuck on islands.

"Ok, keep calm everybody. There is no way out tonight" Mr. Jeffries said.

Soon everyone was gathered in a local hotel.

"We have spoken to the school and we made the choice to stay the night. Lucky for us, the hotel can fit us all in but it will be in rooms of three or four" Mr. Jeffries announced.

Katie had to share with two other people from her class. Most of the students complained about having to sleep in their school uniforms but Katie didn't mind. She was looking forward to spending the full moon on the island. All Katie need to do now was think of a plan.

Later on, Katie was sitting in Rhydian's room. They had decided that Katie would tell her roommates that she had left someone in Maddy's rucksack and that she was going to get it. Katie would meet the other two Wolfblood's at the boat sheds.

It was half seven now, they had an hour till moon rise and Katie was standing outside of her room.

"Are you coming in?" one of the girls asked.

"I left something in Maddy's bag, so I'm going to get it and then I will probably stay with her," Katie said.

Katie managed to get out of the hotel without getting caught. She found Maddy and Rhydian standing at the boat sheds. They made their way onto the sand and stood in a small circle holding hands. Katie looked up at the moon, she could feel herself changing.

Soon Katie had turned into a grey wolf. Maddy and Rhydian changed as well. Rhydian's wolf howled at moon and Katie and Maddy copied. Katie, Rhydian, and Maddy spent the night playing in the ruins and before the knew it, the full moon was over and the were human again.

Once they were back at the hotel, Katie took her quilt that she had hidden and went to sleep on the sofa.

When the class got back to school, Maddy, Katie, and Rhydian were talking about last night.

"That was amazing," Katie said.

"I totally get it now. Being a Wolfblood is going to be great" Maddy said and Rhydian smiled at her.

Next time

Maddy is still feeling the effects of her first transformation and Katie gets invited to Kay's party.


	7. Chapter 7

Katie was sitting in the school hall with Rhydian, Maddy, Tom and Shannon they were watching Kay and a couple of other students street dance. Katerina and Kara were cheering for their friend. Maddy was sitting on the edge of her chair.

"Mads," Rhydian said, but Maddy wasn't listening. Katie watched as Maddy got up and joined the street dance clubs performance.

"Maddy can't street dance," Shannon said.

"Look Dean is totally checking Maddy out," Kara said.

"Maddy Smith," Mr. Jeffries said but Maddy wasn't listening. Katie sat still as she watched Maddy dance and half way through Katie noticed that Maddy's eyes turned yellow.

After Rhydian pulled Maddy of to one side and Katie followed.

"What was that, Maddy?." Katie asked.

"Normal people can't street dance without practice" Rhydian added.

"I was just having some fun" Maddy said.

"You almost lost it," Rhydian said.

"I was fine," Maddy said.

Katie walked way

"Katie. Can we talk to you?" someone asked. Katie saw Tom and Shannon standing next to her.

"Sure," Katie said.

"Are Maddy and Rhydian going out?" Tom asked.

"No," Katie said.

"Told you," Shannon said. "It could mean that Maddy's the beast"

In Food Tech, Katie was looking over at Maddy and Rhydian's workstation and noticed that the three Ks were watching. When Rhydian moved away, the three K's crowded around the workstation. Katie grabbed a dirty spoon and made out that she was going to put it in the sink, but she stopped at Maddy and Rhydian's workstation.

"Ok, that was strange. Kay just invited me to her birthday party" Maddy said.

"They invited Katie and me last week," Rhydian said.

"Yeah," Katie added.

"I didn't get an invite," Shannon said.

"Don't cry, Shan. They didn't invite me either" Tom said.

"Its the onion," Shannon said. " I couldn't care less. Anyway, Maddy's not going"

"Why not?" Katie asked.

"It's Shannon's movie night on Friday," Maddy said.

"Oh. I'm not going to Kay's party, if you change your mind then let me know.." Katie said and she walked away.

At lunchtime, Katie was sitting with Rhydian, Tom, and Shannon when Maddy came over to join them with a big smile on her face.

"Guess what. I just got you invited to the party" Maddy said.

"Are you sure about that? The K's don't really like me" Shannon said.

"That's not true," Maddy said.

"They only invited us so that you would go," Tom said.

"Come on. I think that it will be nice to do something fun for a change" Maddy said.

"Are you saying that we don't have fun?" Shannon said.

"That's not what I meant," Maddy said.

"There just being nice," Katie said.

"Come on Maddy. They don't like you" Shannon said. "Today they think you're cool, tomorrow your just plain old Maddy Smith."

"Well, this plan out Maddy Smith is going to that party. So count me out of movie night" Maddy said as she stormed off.

The next day, Katie was sitting in the form room. The door opened and in walked Maddy. Maddy had changed her appearance, she was wearing bright red lipstick, ripped skinny jeans and her school shirt. Her hair was dipped dyed with green and pink.

"Who dressed you this morning? Lady Ga Ga" Mr. Jeffries asked as Maddy took her seat.

"Who dressed you this morning sir? Your Grandma" Maddy said.

"I don't know why you are still sitting there. Get out" Mr. Jeffries told Maddy.

The bell rang and we went to our first lesson, which was Science. Maddy and Katie were in a group of three with Rhydian and Tom was with Shannon. However, Katie noticed that Tom couldn't keep his eyes of Maddy.

"Tom. Come on focus" Shannon said. "Maddy removes her brain and then suddenly you fancy her. Are you not annoyed that she dumped us for the K's."

Katie nudged Maddy who was playing around with a test tube.

"Maddy. What are you doing? We are supposed to be testing chemical reactions" Katie started to see but she quickly changed her mind. "You know what, just carry on with it." Katie ignored Maddy for the rest of the lesson.

After school, Katie was getting ready for Kay's party. Rhydian had talked her into going so they could keep an eye on Maddy.

Outfit: ( cgi/set?id=198687464)

When Katie and Rhydian walked in they noticed that there were lots of people. They managed to find Tom and Shannon and walked over to them.

"Hey. Have you seen Maddy?" Katie asked.

"No," Shannon said.

Katerina walked past and stopped to look at the twins.

"Hey, Rhydian. Do you want a dance?" Katerina asked.

"I don't dance," Rhydian said. Katerina walked away looking disappointed.

"I think Katerina likes you," Katie said.

"Katerina likes every boy in the school," Rhydian said.

"I don't think that Maddy's going to show up," Katie said.

"No," Rhydian said. Katie turned around and noticed that Maddy was making her way over to where Kay was street dancing.

"You think you can copy my moves. Well, let's see if you can copy this" Maddy said and starts dancing. This continues for a few minutes until Kay walks out of the room, she was very upset.

"Look what you've done Maddy. Trying to steal the limelight at Kay's birthday party" Kara said.

Katie and Rhydian followed Maddy upstairs were they found Tom and Shannon sitting in Kay's room.

"What are you guys doing here?" Maddy asked.

"Looking for you," Shannon said.

"Kay, I'm sorry," Maddy said.

"I'm sorry. I really wanted Dean to come to my party" Kay said.

"So you used us," Maddy said.

Kay opens her bedroom door and found Shannon and Tom sitting on her bed.

"What are you two doing in my bedroom. You freak" Kay said.

"Do you know what. They might be freaks but they are my freaks" Maddy said, sticking up for her friends.

"Come on let's go home," Katie said.

"Yeah. I'm ready to get out of these clothes" Maddy said.

The group left Kay's house.

"What were you doing in Kay's bedroom?" Maddy asked.

"Are you two going out?" Rhydian added.

"No, No," Shannon said.

"What about you Maddy, Rhydian?" Shannon asked.

"Were just friends?" Rhydian said.

Katie smiled at her brother and watched as Rhydian and Maddy hugged each other. It was nice to know that everything was back to normal.

Next time

It's the Dark Moon and Katie, Rhydian and Maddy have their Wolfblood powers.


	8. Chapter 8

Katie was sitting in the school playground, waiting for Rhydian to finish detention. It was the day before the dark moon and Katie was not looking forward to it. She would lose her Wolfblood powers and become completely human for the day.

Once Rhydian finished his detention, the siblings went home. Rhydian told Katie about what he did in detention with Maddy and Katie thought it was quite funny.

The next morning Katie woke up and she felt terrible. Katie lay on her bed for 15 minutes, she then heard Mrs. Vaughn moaning.

"Katie, Rhydian come on, you're going to be late for school" Mrs. Vaughn called.

Katie sighed and got up, she got dressed and made her way downstairs. Rhydian was waiting for her and the two of them made their way to the bus stop.

When they got to school Katie and Rhydian sat on the wall, waiting for Maddy to arrive. Katie couldn't keep her eyes open. Maddy came over to the siblings.

"I didn't think that you two would come in," Maddy said.

"We tried to get out of it, but the Vaughn's wouldn't let us," Rhydian said.

"Now I know why my parents hate non-moon days so much" Maddy complained

"I feel like death," Katie said.

"I know what you mean," Maddy said.

"Being human sucks" Rhydian agreed.

A crowd was gathering around the school sports hall where a crane was removing something from the roof. Katie looked up and saw that it was the same cup Rhydian and Maddy put there yesterday.

"How did that get up there?" Tom asked.

"Wolfblood's one, humans zero" Rhydian said. Katie and Maddy laughed.

In the form room, Kate sat down and put her head on the desk. She was half asleep until Mr. Jeffries started talking.

"Reckless! Stupid! One slip and the person who did this could have been killed. I'm probably wasting my breath here, but if anyone knows anything then now wold be a good time to speak up" Mr. Jeffries looked around the classroom as he said this.

"Sir," James said.

"Yes James" Mr. Jeffries answered James.

"Sir, I'm not a snitch or anything but didn't Rhydian have detention last night," James said. Most of the class turned around and looked over at Rhydian.

"Yes, I know. I took it and then we left a the same time. So I know that Rhydian didn't do it" Mr. Jeffries said.

The bell rang and Mr. Jeffries dismissed the class.

In the Science classroom, Katie was listening to the teacher talking about DNA. They were put into groups and Katie is working with Kay, Kara, and Katerina.

"In your groups, I would like you to list everything that we have in common with chimpanzees in one column, and our differences in the other" Mrs. Parrish said. Katie turned around and started to talk to her group, complete ignoring what was going on in Maddy and Rhydian's group.

It was Lunch time and Katie was trying to keep herself awake by drinking some Fizzy cherry pop. She still had another 2 lessons before the end of the day.

In Drama, the class was taking part in a mirror exercise. They had to copy what their partner was doing. Katie went with a girl called Amy.

"Do you have a dark side Rhydian? A side that no one sees? What about you Katerina"

"Like when you wear fake tan," Katerina said. Most of the class found this funny.

"Ok. One of you will be playing Jekyll and the other will be Hyde" The drama teacher finished talking.

Everybody was taking part in the task. Katie tried her best but stopped half way through.

"Are you ok?" Amy asked.

"Yeah. I just feel dizzy" Katie said.

"Do you want me to get the teacher?" Amy asked.

"No. It's fine" Katie said.

"Rhydian," Tom said. Katie looked around, completely forgetting her dizziness and saw her brother on the floor.

"What happened?" Katie asked.

"He fainted," Tom said. "The school have called an ambulance. I think they are going to take him to the hospital"

At the hospital Katie was standing with Maddy, waiting for Rhydian to wake up. Tom and Shannon are standing on the opposite side of the room. When Rhydian started to wake up the nurse came in.

"Rhydian. I've just finished talking the school secretary and they can't get hold of your foster parents" the nurse said.

"Well, I'm not going to be here very long am I?" Rhydian asked.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Tom said as he picked up the clipboard with Rhydian's details on it.

"What does it say?" Rhydian asked Tom. Before Tom could answer the door opened again and a doctor walked in.

"You shouldn't be looking at that," the doctor said as she took the clipboard and looked at it.

"Rhydian this is..." Tom started to say.

"Dr. Okanawe" the doctor introduced herself.

"Tom called me. He said that you fainted" Dr. Okanawe said.

"That's what the people in the ambulance told me," Rhydian said.

"You do look pale and your pulse is weak," Dr. Okanawe said before turning to the nurse.

"Whats happening. Is my brother going to be ok?" Katie asked.

"Your Rhydian's sister?" Dr. Okanawe asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"We are just going to run some tests on Rhydian's blood, but he will be ok," Dr. Okanawe said. "What were you doing when this happened?

"Drama," Katie said.

"Improv" Tom added.

"Rhydian got carried away. Is the blood test really necessary?" Maddy asked.

"Probably not, but we ought to make sure," Dr. Okanawe said.

Maddy fainted as well, so Katie was sitting in the hospital canteen with Tom and Shannon.

Shannon was obsessed with Maddy getting a blood test for some reason. Katie was a little bit worried they would find out about the Wolfblood secret. She wasn't sure about what the tests would reveal since it was a dark moon.

"Katie. Are you still with us?" Tom asked. Katie must of started day dreaming.

"Yeah... Sorry, I'm really tired today" Katie said.

"This is going to rock the world, Tom," Shannon said. Katie looked up from the table, interested in what Shannon was talking about.

"Who cares! Our best friend and Katie's brother are ill and it might be something serious" Tom said.

"Yeah, like the fact she's a werewolf. The test results will prove it" Shannon said.

"Why would you think that Maddy's a werewolf?" Katie asked. Shannon didn't answer.

"Shannon thinks that she saw Maddy turn in the science lab fire and now it's her new obsession" Tom answered.

"Oh. It's probably just her imagination" Katie said.

"See, Shannon. Even Katie agrees with me" Tom said. "If the blood test shows that Maddy is a werewolf, do you know what they will do to her? Maddy's supposed to be our best friend."

"I don't know" Shannon answered.

"I do. They will lock her up, run tests and we will never see her again. Is that what you want?" Tom said.

"Of course not," Shannon said.

"Exactly. So you better pray that you're wrong and stop acting like a kid on Christmas day" Tom said.

"I'm not the one hiding secrets from my friends," Shannon said.

"I bet you have secrets that you don't tell Maddy," Katie said.

"I know what I saw Katie. Maddy is hiding something from me" Shannon said.

"Can't you make up with Maddy?" Tom asked. Shannon sighed.

"I will try," Shannon said.

Dr. Okanawe came and sat down next to Tom. Tom was reading an extract from Jekyll and Hyde. When he is finished reading, Tom looks up from the book.

"Your reading is getting better Tom" Dr. Okanawe commented.

"It's a stupid story," Tom said.

"Tell me about it," Katie said.

"How can someone physically change and then change back.?" Tom wondered.

"Look moths and butterflies. The both start out as caterpillars but they end up as something completely different. If we didn't know they were the same, then we'd never tell" Shannon said.

"Isn't this story more about the character than the science?" Dr. Okanawe wondered as she flicked through some of the pages in the book.

"Yeah" Tom agreed

"Dr. Jekyll is terrified of the truth coming out and he will do anything to conceal the secret," Dr. Okanawe said.

"Anything? Anything" Shannon wondered. Before we knew it Shannon was on her feet and running out of the canteen. Dr. Okanawe looked at Katie and Tom for an explanation.

"Did I say something?" Dr. Okanawe asked.

"Don't worry, she's mad?" Tom said.

"I bet she's gone to look for Rhydian and Maddy," I said.

We arrived at Rhydian and Maddy's hospital room. They were nowhere to be found.

"I knew it," Shannon said. "They've gone"

"Who?" Dr. Okanawe asked.

"Rhydian and Maddy" Shannon answered.

"Gone where?" Dr. Okanawe asked.

"They've gone to get their blood tests back," Shannon said.

"What? Why?" Dr. Okanawe asked.

"You'll see when you get the results," Shannon said. "That's where they will be"

"What is going on with the five of you.?" Dr. Okanawe asked.

"Look. I will explain later" Tom said.

Katie, Tom, and Shannon followed Dr. Okanawe to the room were the carried out blood test results, they found Maddy and Rhydian talking to one of the men doing the blood testing.

"Told you," Shannon said.

"What are you two doing in here?" Dr. Okanawe asked.

"They said you gave them permission," the man said.

"I did no such thing," Dr. Okanawe said.

"Have their results come through yet?" Dr. Okanawe asked.

"Yes. Here they are" the man said as he gave Dr. Okanawe two sheets of paper. She looked at them and then turned back to us.

"This is most unusual," Dr. Okanawe said.

"Are you two related. I know that you have a sister but is there any other family connections" Dr. Okanawe asked.

"There cousins," Shannon said.

"Distant" Maddy added.

"Well, that explains the coincidence. Your both AB negative. It's extremely rare" Dr. Okanawe explained.

"Apart from the everything is normal. No virus or infection" Dr. Okanawe added.

"What do you mean by normal?" Shannon asked.

"There is nothing wrong with you friends" Dr. Okanawe answered.

"Are they real blood tests? Can you tell if they are human?" Shannon asked. Katie and Tom sighed.

"Of course, its human" Dr. Okanawe said as she walked to the door of the lab. The others followed.

"I think Dr. Jekyll's has gone to your head Shannon," Tom said.

Katie was glad the Maddy and Shannon had made up. Katie, Rhydian, and Maddy walked out of the hospital together. Maddy had called her parents to tell them what happened.

"Did you tell her they were wrong about our blood?" Rhydian asked.

"They weren't wrong. When there is no moon ,all traces of wolf disappear from our blood" Maddy said.

"So we did all that for no reason," Rhydian said.

"Yep," Maddy said.

"I think we were lucky," Rhydian said.

"And Shannon got unlucky. I feel bad for her" Maddy said.

"Why?" Katie asked. "Shannon will move on."

"I'm glad that I have my friends back now and I want it to stay that way," Maddy said.

"Meaning?" Rhydian asked, sounding confused.

"Meaning. I'm going to keep my wolf self-locked away for a while, and I would like it if you two could do the same" Maddy said.

"Sure," Katie said.

"Thank you, Katie," Maddy said.

After some talking, Rhydian agreed as well. Maddy and Rhydian shared a kiss. Katie watched as Maddy went to join her friends, leaving the two siblings alone.

"This has been a crazy day," Katie said. Rhydian laughed in agreement.

Next time: Shannon hosts a movie night for the group but after seeing notices for recent animal disappearances, she has other plans.


	9. Chapter 9

Note: I've decided to make this episode into two chapters.

Katie and Rhydian had just arrived at Shannon's house for a movie night. Shannon opened the door and let them in. The twins walked into the kitchen and saw Maddy and Tom. Tom was busy making dinner.

"You're early too," Shannon said.

"Is that bad?" Rhydian asked. Katie laughed.

Shannon didn't answer, she was busy looking at Rhydian and Katie's shoes.

"Boots?" Shannon asked Rhydian.

"Boots" Rhydian answered. Katie was wearing a pair of dark brown boots.

"What's going on Shannon? I thought we were going to watch movies" Katie asked.

"We were but I found out that the beast is back. The one from the picture and I know where to find it" Shannon said.

Maddy pulled Rhydian and Katie into the lounge.

"You didn't sense or smell anything?" Maddy asked.

"No," Katie and Rhydian said at the same time.

"So does that mean Shannon's wrong?" Katie asked.

"Maybe not Katie. Maybe it's smart" Rhydian suggested.

"Are you three coming?" Shannon called from the kitchen.

"Hold on. Rhydian's putting his boots on" Maddy answered.

"So let's say that it is the Wild Wolfblood. What are going to do about it?" Katie asked.

"Nothing," Rhydian said.

"Even if it is the Wild Wolfblood, how will seeing it help Shannon?" Maddy asked. Katie and Rhydian didn't say anything. "Her family think she's crazy, I mean seriously crazy. And Shan's starting to wonder if they are right. She needs to know its real and we are going to help her."

"How are we going to do that, Maddy" Katie asked, but she didn't realize that Maddy was not finished talking.

"Even if one of us transforms" Maddy finished.

"Maddy, Katie, Rhydian" Shannon called.

"Hold on" Katie called. The three Wolfblood's looked at each other and then made their way into the kitchen. They found Shannon standing by a map of the village. Shannon had a pen in her hand and starts to make crosses on the map.

"According to the newspapers, the Parkers lost two sheep three days ago. How dare lost a ram last week and then we have High Field and Barfield that both lost animals last night. Then we have Wilson, Boo-Boo, and Hermione. If we join the dots up we get..." Shannon said.

"a circle of the village" Maddy finished.

"Exactly" Shannon comments. "and it's clearly not feeding in the same place twice, so we need to be around here"

Maddy sneezes.

"I don't think Maddy should be going out with a cold like this" Rhydian said.

"I'll be fine," Maddy said. Maddy walks into the lounge and Rhydian and Katie follows her.

"Maddy, I think Rhydian is right. Maybe you should stay indoors" Katie said.

"No. I'm coming with you. Shannon needs me" Maddy said.

"What happens if that Wolfblood is out there?" Rhydian asked.

"We defend ourselves," Maddy said.

"What? As wolves in front of our friends," Rhydian commented.

"Well, maybe it's time they found out. I've been having stress dreams" Maddy said.

"Oh and then what happens. Shannon takes a million pictures of us and posts them online. I'm sure that will go down well with your parents" Katie said.

"I have to agree with Katie," Rhydian said. "This isn't just about us. It's about all Wolfblood's me, Katie, you, your mum and dad"

"My friends will understand that," Maddy said.

"Don't use friendship as an excuse. It's because you feel guilty" Rhydian said.

"It's about me living truthfully for once," Maddy said.

"Maddy, you know that protecting the secret is the most important thing in the Wolfblood world," Katie said.

"Yeah. Why do you think most Wolfblood's keep themselves hidden from humans, even the wild ones. It's because humans will wipe us out" Rhydian added.

It all went quite, Shannon walked in a few minutes later.

"Am I interrupting something?" Shannon asked.

"This is the only remedy that I could find. It's aconite. One of my mum's homeopathic remedies." Shannon said as she gave Maddy the tablet and a glass of water. Maddy took it.

"There. If it doesn't work then you can take another on. They can't do any harm" Shannon added.

After Shannon left the room, Rhydian looked at Maddy.

"You can't tell them, Mads. This is our secret as well" Rhydian said.

"Sorry, Rhydian. I can't go on like this anymore" Maddy said. Katie noticed that Maddy's eyes were changing.

"Maddy" Katie warned her.

"Do you smell those burgers?" Maddy asked.

"Maddy, you can't go in there. Come upstairs. You need the bathroom" Katie said. Rhydian grabbed Maddy and started to take her up the stairs.

"I don't need the bathroom. I'm hungry" Maddy complained.

Shannon and Tom came out of the kitchen.

"Whats going on?" Shannon asked.

"Maddy's sick" Rhydian answered.

"I'm not sick. I'm hungry"

"Get in there," Rhydian said. Katie followed Maddy into the bathroom and got her to look in the mirror.

"Look at your eyes, Maddy," Katie said. Maddy looked in the mirror and noticed that her eyes were yellow.

"Turn you wolf off," Rhydian said.

"I can't. It's not me doing this" Maddy told them.

"Maddy" Shannon called from outside the bathroom. Katie could tell that Shannon was worried about her friend.

"I will be down in a minute, I'm not feeling good," Maddy said.

"The pill," Maddy said.

"What?" Rhydian asked.

"This all started after I took that pill," Maddy said.

"Like an allergic reaction," Katie suggested.

"Rhydian. Open this door" Tom called.

"How do I turn it off?"Maddy asked.

"I don't now. Stay here. Rhydian and I will talk to the others" Katie said.

Katie and Rhydian managed to sneak into Shannon's room and access her computer. They found a page about Wolfsbane.

"Maddy. You have to see this" Katie said as she walked over to her. Maddy had managed to escape from the bathroom as was almost at the stairs.

"You can't go down there," Katie said as she dragged Maddy into Shannon's bedroom.

"This says Aconite is also known as Wolfsbane. In folklore, it's supposed to turn people into werewolves. Which is a load of rubbish." Rhydian read from the screen.

"Unless you're a Wolfblood" Maddy added.

"Exactly," Rhydian said.

"Is there a cure?" Katie asked.

Rhydian moved the arrow to the search bar and typed in 'Antidote to Wolfsbane'

"Thistle root is said to quiet the wolf," Rhydian said.

"Ok. How are we going to get some?" Katie asked.

"You stay here with Maddy and I will go with Shannon and Tom on the 'beast hunt'. I'm sure that I will find some in the woods" Rhydian said.


	10. Chapter 10

Katie watched as Rhydian went downstairs to join Tom and Shannon. Once Rhydian left, Katie went back to the bathroom.

"Maddy. Once Tom and Shannon have gone, I'm taking you home. I don't care what Rhydian said about staying here. I think your parents might be able to help you." Katie said. Maddy wasn't listening to Katie.

"No. I'm not going home. I need to find Shannon. I promised that I would be there for her" Maddy said as she unlocked the bathroom door. The house was quite now.

"Maddy, come on. Tom and Shannon have left." Katie said but Maddy wasn't standing with Katie anymore.

Katie pulled out her phone and texted Rhydian.

 _Maddy's gone. Keep an eye out for her. Let me know if you find her._

The Wolfblood grabbed her coat and made her way outside. She followed Maddy's scent and found herself in the woods, it was dark so Katie couldn't see much but she could hear Tom, Shannon and Rhydian talking nearby, followed by a howl.

"I thought you were supposed to be taking Maddy home." Shannon said.

"And leave you to face the beast on your own," Tom said. "What sort of friends do you think we are?"

"Maddy's friends," Shannon said.

"Anyway, Katie is taking Maddy home."

Katie deiced to join them.

"Katie, what are you doing here. I thought you were taking Maddy home" Rhydian said.

"Maddy's safe. She deiced to go home on her own" Katie said. She looked at Rhydian and noticed that he had thistle root in his hand. There was a rustling sound coming from the bushes.

"Did you hear that?" Shannon asked.

"Rhydian" Katie whispered. "I think it could be Maddy."

"Stay here" Rhydian whispered back.

Katie watched as Rhydian got up and went over to the bushes.

"Stop it, Maddy," Rhydian said as he came back into view. Maddy was spitting thistle root on the floor.

"Nice one, Rhydian. You've scared the beast of now." Shannon said. She was annoyed.

Once the group got back to Shannon's house, Katie and Rhydian went into the kitchen to help Tom. Kate grabbed five glasses from the cupboard and placed on this side. Rhydian poured drinks into them.

"Ok. Dinner is finished." Tom announced as he entered the lounge. "Katie and Rhydian are bringing the drinks."

"I will go and help them," Maddy said, Katie knew that Maddy wanted to talk about the events from this evening.

"Katie. I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you." Maddy said as she walked into the kitchen. Katie smiled at Maddy.

"That was a close one," Maddy said. " I can still taste the thistle root"

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't have a choice" Rhydian told Maddy.

"I know," Maddy said.

"Are you still keen to spill the beans?" Rhydian asked.

"No. Not tonight. Shannon's happy and it's been a while since I've seen here like this" Maddy said.

"Yeah. Tom's happy as well" Katie added.

"Did you know that Tom thinks I fancy you, Maddy?" Rhydian said.

"Do you?" Maddy asked.

"Don't push your luck, Maddy?" Rhydian said.

"Come one. We're going to miss the start of the film" Katie said.

Katie was that things were normal again. Well as normal as they could be for a Wolfblood.

Next Time: Katie and Rhydian find themselves in trouble when Rhydian gets himself arrested on a full moon.


	11. Chapter 11

Katie and Rhydian walked to their lockers. It was the night before the full moon and they had both agreed to spend it with Maddy. After the events of last month, Maddy's parents were worried. Tonight they were joining Maddy and her family for a practice run. The bell rang, school was over for the day.

"So are you two ready for the practice run?" Maddy asked as walked over to the twins lockers.

"No," Rhydian and Katie said at the same time.

"Do we have to be locked in?" Rhydian asked.

"Yeah. If you can't cope as a human, then you will never cope as a wolf" Maddy said.

"I hate the idea of being locked up during a full moon," Katie said.

"It won't be that bad, Katie," Maddy said. "Trust me, both of you will enjoy this"

"What happens if we don't?" Rhydian asked.

"Stay away tomorrow night. We can't force you" Maddy said.

Katie closed her locker and followed Maddy out of the school building. On the way out they met Tom and Shannon.

"So, what's everyone doing tonight?" Shannon asked.

"Rhydian and I are staying at Maddy's house tonight," Katie said.

"Yeah. Mr. Vaughan's Dad's not well so they've gone to stay with him" Rhydian said.

"Stay at mine then, Rhydian. My mum's on night shifts. It will great fun" Tom said. Katie was sure that Rhydian would have gone if it wasn't the night before a full moon.

"Sorry it's already been arranged with their social worker and my parents," Maddy said.

"Yeah. Maybe another time" Rhydian said as the followed Maddy back to her house.

Later on, Katie and Rhydian help Maddy's parents move bedsheets and pillows into the den. Daniel started telling the twins some tips for living near humans and protecting their Wolfblood secret. Katie wasn't listening until Rhydian mentioned money issues.

"I don't think that I can afford a country mansion out of my weekly allowance," Rhydian said.

"You have a talent, Rhydian," Daniel said.

"Yeah, most Wolfblood's do," Emma added. Katie was also good at drawing like her brother but she enjoyed painting more and hoped to study Fine Art in the future.

"So you could live anywhere you wanted to," Maddy said.

"Yeah, as long as there's a dungeon in the caller" Rhydian added.

"It's not a dungeon. It's a precaution, think of it as an initiation into our pack" Daniel told the twins.

"That's what every Wolfblood wants. It's greater than the instinct to be free" Emma said.

"They do have a point Rhydian," Katie said.

"I thought you were up for running wild" Rhydian questioned. Katie didn't answer.

"Race you, Rhydian" Katie called out to Rhydian. It was the day of the full moon and Katie was full of energy. Katie stopped running when they got closer to the school grounds. Rhydian and Maddy caught up with her.

"I win," Katie said.

"Do you smell that?" Rhydian asked.

"No," Maddy said as she sniffed the air. Katie did the same.

"Did the army come here to train?" Katie asked after she picked up the faint smell of humans.

"I don't think so," Maddy said. Rhydian walked over to a pile of leaves.

"Rhydian!" Katie and Maddy said at the same time.

"I'm just having a look," Rhydian said as he pushed the leaves and plastic bags out of the way.

"Sinclair," Maddy said. Rhydian opened the box and found lots of hoodies, t-shirts, and items from the company. "Why would anyone hide Sinclair in the woods?"

"because its stolen" Rhydian answered.

"It could be fake" Katie added.

"It looks real to me," Rhydian said.

"Rhydian, you don't have any Sinclair items," Katie said. Rhydian ignored Katie and started to help himself to some of the items.

"I have now," Rhydian said.

"Rhydian, you can't take it. It's not ours" Katie said.

"Why can't we take it?" Rhydian asked

"Because we're supposed to be keeping our heads down. Being responsible." Maddy answered.

"So we call the police?" Rhydian asked, "Yes officer, we were running four miles to school, as you do on the day of the full moon."

"Taking from thieves isn't really stealing is it?" Maddy asked.

"Exactly" Rhydian answered. Maddy and Rhydian chose some T-Shirts from the pile.

"Katie, why don't you take something," Rhydian said.

"I don't want to," Katie said as she started to walk in the direction of the school.

Katie followed Rhydian and Maddy into the Art classroom and sat down at her desk. Katie turned around.

"Rhydian, you can't do this," Katie said.

"Why not? I will just go and get more at lunch time" Rhydian said.

"Well, it's wrong. What happens if you get caught by a teacher or the thieves coming back for their things" Katie said.

Maddy joined in the conversation.

"I agree with Katie, Rhydian. It's too risky" Maddy said.

"Do you remember what your dad said. Wolfblood's have limited options." Rhydian said.

"That doesn't mean that you can take stolen goods and sell them to make money Rhydian" Katie whispered.

"I'm a Wolfblood in the care system. I have to think about my future." Rhydian said.

"So am I, but you don't see me selling stolen goods" Katie whispered and then she turned back to her work.

Rhydian didn't listen to his sister or Maddy.

Katie stood with Tom, Shannon, and Maddy. Rhydian was trying to sell the Sinclair items. Everyone crowded around him.

"Wheres he getting all the items from?" Tom asked.

"He's going to get in big trouble" Shannon added.

"I will try and talk to him," Katie said as she walked over to Rhydian.

"Look, you've had you fun and games but it's time to stop now," Katie said.

"I offered you and Maddy some of the money," Rhydian said.

"Maddy said 'no'," Katie told Rhydian.

"I'm talking about the money. It's a full moon tonight Rhydian and I don't think that you want to be locked in a prison cell" Katie said. "You know that we can't take these risks"

Katie walked away and joined Maddy.

"I tired. Maybe you could talk some sense into him" Katie said.

"Alright. I can try" Maddy said.

After school, Kate followed Rhydian into the woods and watched as he took more things from the box, only this time Rhydian found himself running from the police. Katie waited until Rhydian and the police offers were out of sight and then she followed Rhydian's scent. It leads her to Bernie's.

When Katie arrived at Bernie's she found Rhydian being dragged in a to a police car.

"Wait" Katie called.

"What do you want?" the offer asked.

"He's my brother," Katie said. "Why are you taking him?"

"He's been caught handling stolen goods." the offer said.

Katie sighed and watched as the offer got into the car and drove off.

Katie did the only thing that she could think of, she called Maddy.

"Maddy, Rhydian's been arrested. I'm going to need some help" Katie said.

"Alright. I will talk to my parents. Where are you?" Maddy asked.

"Outside Bernie's Cafe," Katie said.

"Were coming to get you," Maddy said after a short pause.

"Ok. See you," Katie said.

(Time Skip)

There was just under an hour until moonrise and Katie were still at the police station with Maddy and Emma. Emma was on the phone talking to Daniel. The police planned on keeping Rhydian overnight.

"We have less than an hour till moonrise. If you two run then you can make it to the Moore" Emma said.

"I'm not leaving Rhydian on his own," Katie said.

"Rhydian's going to be in that cell when the moon rises. At lease you two stand a chance at getting away" Emma said.

"I think that I know a way to get Rhydian out the cell. Let me speak to Dad" Maddy said. Emma gave the phone to Maddy.

Katie looked down at her hands, small black veins were starting to creep up her arms. She put her hands in her pockets to hide them.

Maddy's idea worked and they found themselves back in the Smith's car. Katie could feel herself starting to change. Her eyes changed colour. Maddy, Rhydian, and Maddy's parents were starting to change as well.

"Take the road through the woods," Maddy said.

"It's longer that way," Daniel said.

"Were not going to make it home anyway?" Maddy said.

"We can't change in the open," Daniel said.

"We don't have a choice," Maddy said.

Daniel pulled the car over and they all got out.

Katie let her wolf take over. and soon she was standing on four paws. Katie follows Rhydian and Maddy into the woods.

Katie and Rhydian walked into the playground with Maddy.

"Last night was amazing," Katie said.

"Yeah. Your parents loved it out there. Let's do it next full moon" Rhydian added.

"I don't think that it will make any difference," Maddy said. They had to end the conversation, a crowd of students gathered around them.

"What happened then?" Jimi asked.

"Nothing. They let me go" Rhydian said.

"No charge?" Jimi asked.

"No charge, no drama, nothing happened. We went home" Rhydian said.

"Nice to know you all care so much" Rhydian added as he walked into the school building. Katie and Maddy followed.

Next time.

A face from Rhydian and Katie's past shows up and they have a choice to make.


	12. Chapter 12

Rhydian and Katie went to meet Maddie, Shannon and Tom in the woods. There was a rope swing there, Maddie and Shannon found it when they were in Year 8. Katie watched Shannon swinging on the rope. She was laughing and having a great time.

"Ok. It's my turn now" Tom said. Tom started to swing on the rope but he got distracted and lost his grip.

"Tom, are you alright," Katie asked as she approached Tom.

"Don't move?" Rhydian said. Tom grabbed his knee.

"Someone's there," Tom said. "Someone was spying on us"

Katie looked around but she couldn't see anything. The only evidence that someone had watched them was a couple of broken twigs and the faint smell of another Wolfblood. Shannon was kneeling on the ground looking at the broken twigs.

"So, he was spying on us?" Tom asked.

"How am I supposed to tell from a couple of broken twigs" Shannon said. "Come one let's get out of here"

Shannon and Tom started to walk away. Katie turned to look at Rhydian.

"It's the Wild Wolfblood," Katie said. Maddie nodded.

The three Wolfblood's joined Tom and Shannon in Bernie's Cafe. Katie, Rhydian and Maddie sat down at one of the tables while Shannon ordered drinks. When Shannon sat down, Tom was complaining about the football match that he was going to play in.

"Who cares about football. I want to know who that creep in the bushes was" Shannon said.

"It was probably a dog walker or a hiker," Tom said.

"I didn't see a dog and nobody hikes in the woods," Shannon said.

"Ah, so you've seen her to then?" Bernie asked.

"Her?" Shannon asked.

"The homeless women. She's been seen around the village recently" Bernie said.

* * *

Katie, Rhydian and Maddie walked outside and stood in the school playground. Most of the boys were practising for the football match. Tom was one of them. Katie watched as Tom kicked the ball in the direction Mr Jeffries Window.

"The window"

Rhydian jumped into the air and knocked the ball out-of-the-way. Katie was impressed.

"Sam, go and get Mrs Graham." Jimi said.

Katie walked over to Rhydian

"Nice save. Maybe you should join the football team" Katie said. Katie went to join Maddie. Mrs Graham came out and walked over to Rhydian.

"Looks like Rhydian is joining the football team," Maddie said.

"Yep," Katie said. Katie knew that Rhydian wasn't a big fan of football. This would be interesting to watch.

Rhydian had a place on the football team as the new goalie.

After school, Katie and Rhydian walked through the woods. They were trying to find the Wild Wolfblood when they heard twigs snapping. The twins looked up and saw a stranger. She had scruffy brown hair and brown eyes.

She said something in a language that Rhydian and Katie didn't understand.

"Who are you?" Rhydian asked.

"I'm your mother," she said.

"We don't have one" Rhydian said as he started to back away. Katie followed Rhydian but the women who claimed to be their mother followed them.

"We don't have a mother. You can't be" Katie said.

"I am"

Katie and Rhydian backed away unsure of what to do.

* * *

The following day Katie, Rhydian and Maddie sat in the form room, listening to Mr Jeffries.

"And a reminder from Miss Fitzgerald, the school book group will meet every Wednesday. That's it for notices." Mr Jeffries said.

"We'll go back to swing a dusk, the ground will be damp them. It will hold her scent better." Maddie said. Rhydian and Katie didn't answer. They were busy thinking about what they would say to their Mum, next time they saw her. Katie wanted to know why she had left them in the middle of the woods all those years ago.

"Katie, Rhydian. Are you listening?" Maddie asked.

"Just forget that we saw her," Rhydian said.

"What do you mean?" Maddie asked.

"Rhydian, come one we have to practice" Sam and Jimi called out.

"What are we going to do about her?" Maddie asked.

"I have to practice," Rhydian said as he jogged off to where Sam and Jimi stood. Katie watched Rhydian until The Three Ks interrupted the small playground game. They had pompoms in their hands.

"Who wants to see our new routine?" Katerina asked before the three girls start to perform the routine.

"Ready? Ok! Go! Go! Bridlington High kick that ball into the sky. Beat that awful Baron's Mill, show them they are over the hill. Go Bridlington"

"So, what did you think Rhydian" Katerina asked.

"Yeah, I thought it was good," Rhydian said. The three Ks walk away with the pompoms down by the side.

Katie and Maddie waited for Rhydian to finish football practice. When Rhydian walked out the changing rooms he didn't look happy.

"What happened?" Katie asked.

"Jimi and Liam expect so much from me. I told them I didn't want to play on the team and walked out" Rhydian said as the three Wolfbloods left school.

"Can we talk about the wild Wolfblood now?" Maddie asked.

"Not here," Rhydian said.

Katie, Rhydian and Maddie found themselves in Bernie's Cafe again. They sat around a table of three. Jimi and his friends sat across from them.

"Maddy, she's our mother," Rhydian said.

"Do you know what she's doing here?" Maddie asked the twins.

"No. We never asked her" Katie said.

"We ran away" Rhydian added. "She can't show up like this. She left us in the middle of nowhere. What kind of mother does that?"

"You don't know what really happened. No one does, expect her." Maddie said "Maybe you should try talking to her"

"Please," someone said. Katie and Rhydian looked up and saw their Mum standing by the door.

Maddie went to talk to Bernie. Katie and Rhydian didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"What are you doing here?" Rhydian asked. "This is Maddie's territory"

"What will the tame Wolfbloods do about it?" Ceri asked

"I think we should take this conversation somewhere else" Katie suggested as she looked at Liam and Jimi.

"Sure," Rhydian said. "Come one"

Katie lead Rhydian and her 'Mum' to a clearing in the woods.

"If your really our mother then why did you leave us?" Katie asked.

"I couldn't find you. We left you somewhere safe while we went hunting but when we came back the humans were taking both of you away in their machines." Ceri said.

"You could have told Social services or the police that you were our mother," Rhydian said.

"They would have locked me up behind bars," Ceri said

"Maybe you could have tried living like a human" Katie suggested.

"That sound's worse than being locked up," Ceri said

"Why did you come back now and not five years ago?" Katie asked.

"I sensed both of your transformations," Ceri told them "I knew that it was time for both of you were born for"

"How did you find us?" Rhydian asked.

"A true Wolfblood can always find their kin," Ceri said. "Come with me to the wild and we can be a family again."

"I like the human world," Katie said. "What so good about living in the wild?"

Ceri didn't answer Katie's question instead she talking about Wild Wolfblood abilities.

"There are senses that you've never used, things both of you can do that you've never imagined. Things that your tame friends will never learn about. It's called Eolas" Ceri said.

"What's Eolas?" Katie asked.

"I can teach you how to use it if you like, or you can go back"

Ceri tried to teach Rhydian and Katie about using Eolas but the twins but they looked up confused.

"You said that we should try and..." Katie started to say

"Don't try. That's what humans do" Ceri said. "We listen to our instincts"

"I can't do it," Katie said.

"Look at me," Ceri said.

"Fell the wind blowing over you and the earth under you." Ceri started to say.

Katie did that, and she saw an image of the school playground.

"I saw my school," Katie said.

"I saw Maddie" Rhydian added. "I think we get it now."

"It's amazing," Katie said.

"The Wild Pack runs with Eolas, that is how we exist," Ceri said.

"You want us to go with you?" Rhydian asked.

"Yes," Ceri said.

"Forever. What if we don't like it?" Katie asked.

"What have you got to come back to? Bullies, School, Homework and Teachers that have already given up on you" Ceri said.

"We have friends," Rhydian said.

"If you come with me then you will have a pack," Ceri said.

"We already have a pack," Katie said.

"Traitors to our species," Ceri said.

"Can we have some time to decide?" Katie asked.

"Thinking is for humans," Ceri said. "Trust your instincts"

"We have to go home now. Mr and Mrs Vaughan will be worried about us" Katie said.

"Yeah," Rhydian said,

Katie and Rhydian walked away from their mother and back to their foster parent's house.


	13. Chapter 13

The following morning Rhydian and Katie walked into the form room as the bell rung. Maddie gave the twins a concerned look. Tom and Shannon smiled at them.

"Are you two ok?" Tom asked.

"How's your mum?" Shannon asked.

"You told them," Rhydian said.

"I had to tell someone. I was worried about you" Maddie said.

"So, what happened?" Maddie asked after a minute of silence

"We got back at midnight, Mr and Mrs Vaughn went ballistic and we are grounded for about 100 years.

"Hows your Mum?" Maddie asked as Mr Jeffries walked into the classroom.

"Alright, let's get started." Mr Jeffries said.

"We will tell you later", Katie said as she turned around.

After class, Katie and Maddie followed Rhydian to his locker and found him trying to force his school back into his locker.

"Where are you going?" Katie asked.

"I'm going with mum," Rhydian said. "You should come as well"

"I don't want to go," Katie said. "I like the human world"

"What?" Maddie added

"She's my mum and she can teach me things," Rhydian said.

"You can't run away", Maddie said.

"It wouldn't be the first time but this time I will be sad to leave people behind", Rhydian said.

"I will tell your foster parents and Mr Jeffries. Katie will as well" Maddie said.

"You won't and Katie wouldn't do it. Tom and Shannon would, they'd think they are doing the right thing, saving me from a hopeless mother." Rhydian said. "You two know the difference. I'm going to live the life I was born for"

"Rhydian, what happens if you don't like it," Katie asked.

"Maybe I won't like it but you have to let me try," Rhydian said.

Rhydian closed his locker and walked away.

"Rhydian" Katie called. "Rhydian"

Rhydian didn't answer instead he continued to walk over to where Tom stood. Katie waited until Rhydian finished talking.

"What was that about? I thought you hated football" Katie asked.

"I do but I wanted to leave this school on a good note", Rhydian said.

"You don't have to leave Rhydian. Think about before you make your mind up" Katie said as she hugged her brother.

"I will but right now, we have a game to win", Rhydian said.

Football Match.

The match was tough. The game went into extra time. Kaite, Maddie and Shannon watched from the sidelines and The Three K's cheered them on. One of the boys from Barons Mill tried to score a penalty but Rhydian jumped into the air and caught the ball.

"Go Rhydian," Katie said after he caught the ball.

"Rhydian, Ball" Tom called out from across the field. Rhydian threw the ball to Tom.

Tom turned and faced the Barron's Mill goalie. He took his shot and it went straight into the back of the net. GOAL. Bradlington High win the match due to Tom's amazing goal.

"Tom, that goal was amazing"

Katie and Madie waited for Rhydian to get changed. Katie knew this would be goodbye. Her brother, the only person that understood her was going to live in the wild. When Rhydian came out of the changing rooms Kaite hugged him.

"I'm proud of you", Katie said.

"You know, it's not too late to change your mind", Maddie told him. "Or is this where we say goodbye. I hate goodbyes anyway"

"Well, we have something to do", Katie said as she caught her mother's scent. The twins turned around and faced their mother.

"We should be gone by now," Ceri said.

"By we, you mean Rhydian and you. I'm not coming" Kaite said.

"I said that I would see you after I finished", Rhydian said.

"Finished what?", Ceri asked.

"Playing football and talking to my sister", Rhydian said.

"Did you watch?" Rhydian asked.

"No. I don't watch humans playing games" Ceri said.

"Maybe you should of. Then you would understand why I can't come with you" Rhydian said.

"So you're staying?" Katie asked.

"Yep. I didn't want to leave my sister alone" Rhydian said.

"You both want to stay here", Ceri said sounding shocked.

"Today, I felt like I was part of something, a team," Rhydian said.

"Did she make you do this?" Ceri asked "Your tame friend"

"Maddy is not tame," Rhydian said. "Katie is the reason I chose to stay. I can't leave her"

"I"m your mother Rhydian, Katie", Ceri said.

"Our mother who has never been there for us", Rhydian said. Ceri flashed her Wolfblood eyes at the twins and left.

"Rhydian, Katie. Who were you just talking to?" Tom asked as he came out the changing rooms.

"No one", Rhydian said. "I thought you went to Bernies"

"I came back for the man of the match and his sister", Tom said.

"Cool, we are right behind you", Rhydian said.

"I'm so happy that you chose to stay. Full Moons would be boring without you" Katie said as they left the school.


	14. Chapter 14

A few weeks after the twins encounter with their mother, Rhydian and Katie walked to school, they talked about some of the things that their Mum had told them.

"Have you used Eolas since Mum showed us how to use it?" Rhydian asked.

"Not really," Katie said, "Why?"

"Just wondering," Rhydian said.

The twins arrived at school and Rhydian went over to where Jimi, Sam, Liam and Tom were playing football.

"Hey, Katie," Shannon said.

"Oh, Hi Shannon" Katie said.

"Whats Rhydian doing with the can?" Shannon asked.

"I'm don't know," Katie said.

Katie looked at the football pitch and saw Liam with a can of fizzy drink on his head. Katie used her Wolfblood hearing to listen in to the conversation.

"Trust me, ok," Rhydian said "I know exactly what I'm doing. Don't move"

Rhydian turned around and walked towards Jimi

"There's no way you can do this" Jimi said.

Rhydian stood still for a few seconds before he threw the ball. The ball knocked the can of Liam's head.

"No way," Tom said.

Rhydian smiled but Katie wasn't impressed. When Rhydian walked towards the school building with his mates, Katie stood in front of him.

"Showing of are we brother," Katie said. "We both know that you were using Eolas"

"Yeah, I was only having a bit of fun, Katie. Eolas is a part of who we are. If you don't want to use it then that's fine" Rhydian said.

Katie walked away and went into school with Shannon.

After school, the twins and Maddy stood in the woods. Maddy wanted to know how Rhydian was able to knock the can of Liam's head.

"Rhydian are you sure that this is a good idea," Katie said.

"It will be fine," Rhydian said.

"Ok," Rhydian said as he turned his attention back to Maddy. "Focus on my eyes"

Maddy tried to focus but she found herself squinting.

"Don't go all creepy on me?" Rhydian said "Just relax, breath, Mum told us that the Wildbloods call it Eolas. She said that you can't just look, you have to feel everything around you. If you can do that then you will connect to your oldest instinct. Once you do that then you will know what Eolas is"

"I'm trying to concentrate here," Maddy said.

"Don't overwhelm her Rhydian" Katie added.

"I can see everything," Maddy said. "This is amazing"

Maddy started to run away. Katie and Rhydian followed calling out after her.

"Maddy, don't go that way"

Maddy didn't hear them and soon found herself near a pylon. An overwhelming buzzing sound was the only thing that she could hear before Rhydian and Katie got to her.

"I told you this wasn't going to end well," Katie said.

"Maddy, snap out of it," Rhydian said.

"I can't" Maddy answered.

"Maddy," Katie said. Maddy woke up and looked at the twins.

"What just happened?" Maddy asked.

"Maddy you have to be careful when you're using Eolas," Rhydian told her.

"That's why it's meant to be used in the wild" Katie added.

The twins helped Maddy up of the ground and the walked her home. When the got their Mr and Mrs Smith didn't look pleased.

"Where have you been, Maddy?" Emma asked.

"With Rhydian and Katie. They showed me how to use Eolas but I passed out. I got a bit carried away" Maddy said.

"You did what," Emma said. She wasn't happy.

"Em, don't be mad," Daniel said.

"Why. It's dangerous." Emma said.

"It's not dangerous Mum, I think it's amazing," Maddy said.

"How did you two find out about this?" Emma asked.

"Ceri taught us and Rhydian taught Maddy. I told him not to but Rhydian wouldn't listen" Katie said.

"Ceri taught you?" Emma said sounding shocked.

"Yeah. It went a bit wrong when I showed Maddy tho" Rhydian said.

"A bit wrong, she passed out," Emma said.

"I think that we should have told Maddy about Eolas," Daniel said.

"See Dad agrees," Maddy said.

"Well, I never said that I agree," Daniel said. "I used Eolas when I was your age."

"Dan?" Emma said.

"It was fun but it has to stay in the wild" Daniel said. "She only passed out because of the electricity"

"I think that you two should go home," Emma said. The twins looked at Emma and then Maddy.

"Bye, Maddy," Katie said.

"See you tomorrow" Rhydian added.

The next morning Rhydian and Katie arrived at school and went to their classroom. Maddy was waiting for them with a frown on her face.

"Mum is so annoying," Maddy said after Katie and Rhydian sat down. "She drives me crazy and then she has a go at Dad. I wish she wouldn't treat me like a cub"

"Like a what," Tom said as he walked in and took his seat.

"Nothing," Maddy said.

"Fifteen seconds," Rhydian said.

"Wait, you're using Eolas in here," Maddy said but Mr Jeffries walked in before any more questions could be answered.

"This is a nice surprise," Mr Jeffries said. All the students sat in the classroom with their books out, ready to start the lesson

Katie spent most of the lesson think about what she was going to say to Rhydian after school.

When the twins left school, they walked through the woods.

"Rhydian. Are you going to keep playing with Eolas or are you going to make up with Maddy?" Katie asked

"Maddy's not mad about it. It's her Mum and Dad" Rhydian said. "Fine. I will stop using it unless it's a life or death situation.

"Good," Katie said as they walked next to each other. Emma followed them for a while until Rhydian sensed that something wasn't right.

"Are you looking for us, Mrs Smith?" Rhydian asked. "How can we help you?"

"I want you to stop using Eolas around Maddy," Emma said.

"I don't know what you are talking about. It's Rhydian that showed her. I had no part in it" Katie said. "You can't tell us what we can and cannot talk about"

"I didn't want an excuse," Emma said. "If that's the case then both of you are not allowed to talk to my daughter."

"I'm sorry. Maddy is in the same class as us." Rhydian said.

"Well outside of school, you are not allowed to speak to Maddy," Emma said before she walked away.

Later on, Rhydian and Katie heard stones being thrown against their bedroom windows.

"Maddy, what are you doing here?" Katie asked.

"My mum is being annoying again. She's banned me from seeing both of you. I hate it when she takes control of my life" Maddy said.

"Well, maybe you should take it under the chin and chill out for a few days. Wait for her to calm down and then see what happens" Rhydian suggested.

"No way. Both my parents are controlling my life" Maddy complained.

"Maddy, I'm sure that's not true. They care about you. I know it might sound crazy but they do." Katie told Maddy.

"They don't care about me. They scared of being Wolfbloods" Maddy said.

"Hang on. Maddy, you are lucky that you people who care about you." Rhydian said. "Stop being a brat and go home."

"Thanks for your help" Maddy said. Katie and Rhydian watched as Maddy walked off.

Halfway through the school day Rhydian and Katie walked down the school hallway. They were going to English Class. They soon found themselves walking in the same path as Maddy's parent's

"Katie, Rhydian have you seen Maddy?" Emma asked.

"Not since last night," Katie said.

"Wait you saw her last night?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, She showed up at our house and we told her to go home," Rhydian said.

"What about Tom and Shannon? Have they seen her?" Daniel asked.

"There in class, but they haven't seen her either," Rhydian told them.

"How do you know?" Emma asked.

"Trust me. I know and so does Katie" Rhydian said. Katie looked at Rhydian.

"I'm sure she fine. She's probably in the woods cooling off" Daniel said, trying to calm Emma down.

"We will come with you," Rhydian said.

"No, you can't miss school," Emma said.

"But we can see her" Rhydian added.

"We don't need you to see anything. Wolfbloods can always find their own cub" Emma said.

"Thanks, anyway," Daniel said.

"Mr Jeffreis is behind us," Katie said.

"Ah, Mr and Mrs Smith. What can I do for you today?" Mr Jeffries asked.

"Maddy's not feeling well today, so we came to asked Rhydian and Katie to collect homework for her," Daniel said.

"Ok. Thank you for letting me know. Hope Maddy feels better" Mr Jeffries said.

"Thank you, Rhydian and Katie. Bye Mr Jeffries" Daniel smiled and then walked away with Emma following.

During the lunch break, Katie and Rhydian worried about Maddy.

"Rhydian, they need our help. We can try and talk some sense into Maddy" Katie said.

"I know but I don't think that both of us walking out of school is a good idea," Rhydian said.

"I get your point. How about you go and find Maddy and I will stay here." Katie suggested.

"OK. If anyone asks where I've gone just say that I didn't feel well" Rhydian said.

"Be safe and let me know when you find Maddy?" Katie said.

A couple of hours later, Katie's phone went off. She had a text message from Rhydian.

Katie,

Maddy's safe. Emma and Daniel are going to drop me home. See you there.

Katie felt happy that Maddy was safe but she had a feeling that something bad is going to happen.


	15. Chapter 15

Note: I'm skipping episode 12: Caged as I don't see Katie wanting to spend the full moon locked up with Rhydian and Maddy. She doesn't get captured by Kyle. So this chapter will start the following morning.

Katie arrived home after spending the full moon in the woods just outside Stoneybridge. She told Rhydian that she didn't want to spend the one night that they should be free locked up in a cellar. Her foster parents didn't notice her coming back in the house shortly after dawn and Katie was pleased about that.

When it was time to wake up for school, Katie went to Rhydian's bedroom.

"Rhydian, are you ready? We need to leave now" Katie said.

Rhydian came out of his room, he was dressed but looked half asleep.

"So how was last night?" Katie asked.

"Not good, Maddy and I escaped after we locked her parents in the den. We ended up getting captured and locked up by Kyle who was looking for the beast. Shannon and Tom were there as well and they helped Maddy and I escape. Kyle has this bait, he used it to capture us and then threw it into the woods." Rhydian said.

"Do Shannon and Tom know our secret?" Katie asked.

"I'm not sure. Shannon is trying to prove her werewolf theory still but I think they believe that what they saw last night was just normal wolves" Rhydian said. "I think that Maddy has an idea"

The twins arrived at school and went straight to the dark room where Maddy told them to meet her.

"Hey, Maddy," Katie said. "I'm sorry about what happened last night. I hope that you can forgive me for not spending the full moon with you and Rhydian"

"I forgive you, Katie," Maddy said. "Anyway, the reason I asked you two to meet me here is so that we can give Shannon and Tom these"

Maddy showed them two framed sketches of wolves. Katie didn't get a chance to say anything about the pictures because Tom and Shannon walked in.

"What's the emergency?" Shannon asked.

"We sort of lied about the emergency," Rhydian said.

"We've got something for you" Maddy added. "On behalf of the wolves that you protected, we would like to give you these"

Maddy gave Tom and Shannon the framed sketches.

"Wow they are so good," Tom said with a big smile.

"I framed them," Maddy told them.

"They look like the wolves we saw" Shannon commented.

"Oh, I found a picture of wolves on the internet and copied it," Rhydian said.

"You know what," Shannon said "In some parts of America wolves are protected. I'm going to get ours protected"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Katie asked. "I know that you want to help, but going public could attract more hunters and bad people"

" I won't let that happen," Shannon said "You wasn't there when it happened. Seeing this picture brought it all back to me. How they trusted me and know that I wouldn't hurt them. I'm going to make sure that no one ever threatens them again"

"Wolves have been extinct in Britain for years, Shan," Tom told her. "You need proof that they actually exist if you want laws passed to protect them"

"Tom's right," Maddy said. "How are you going to find them again?"

"Using Kyle's wolf bait. Tom threw it in the forest and I know where it is" Shannon said. "We will meet outside Bernie's after school"

"Can we make it half four. I really don't want to go hiking in my school clothes" Tom said.

"Ok then. Half four. Please come. This is really important to me" Shannon said. Tom and Shannon walked out the darkroom leaving the three wolfbloods alone. After School Maddy, Rhydian and Katie walked home together. They had to think of a plan so that Shannon wouldn't get her hands on Kyle's wolf bait

"Why did we give them the photos?" Rhydian asked.

"I thought it would be a nice thing to do. I didn't know that Shannon was going to turn into David Attenborough" Maddy said.

"What do we do now. If we go with them and they find the wolf bait won't we wolf-out anyway. So either way, Shannon is going to find out our secret" Katie said. She was worried about it.

"My dad has masks in his shed. I will quickly run home and get them. Meet me in the same spot that Kyle trapped us. Rhydian knows where it is" Maddy said.

After school, Rhydian and Katie walked through the woods. It was quiet until they heard a twig snapping on the ground below them.

"So they haven't made you completely human them," Someone said as they looked at Rhydian in the tree. He climbed down and stood next to Katie.

"Who are you?" Rhydian asked.

"I'm Bryn, your younger brother," The boy said. He had brown hair and brown eyes, he looked younger than the twins and he seemed wilder than them. "I've come to take you home"

"No way am I going to the wild" Katie said.

"It's where you belong," Bryn said.

Rhydian's phone rang at this point and he answered. It was Maddy ringing to tell Rhydian and Katie that she was grounded. Rhydian and Katie took Bryn do a different part of the woods and they sat down on some rocks.

"So are you coming with me then?" Bryn asked.

"Do you know where Ceri is?" Katie asked.

"No, she's probably tracking me," Bryn said.

"Wait, you left on your own?" Rhydian said.

"She told me that you lived here. I left while she was sleeping" Bryn said.

"So you ran away from home to find us?" Katie asked.

"Come on, let's go to our house," Rhydian said.

"No," Bryn said.

"We can't stay here. There's a canister its got something in it that makes wolfbloods go crazy" Rhydian said as he started to walk towards their foster parent's house.

"But that's human world. It's bad" Bryn said.

"It's not as scary as it looks," Katie said.

"Ok, you want to go to the human world then let's go to human world" Bryn agreed.

Once the twins and their younger brother got back, Rhydian turned on the lights which caused Bryn to jump. Their foster parents were still at work which was a good thing. They wouldn't ask any questions about Bryn.

"I suppose this is new to you," Rhydian said.

"You will get used to it" Katie added.

"Please don't touch anything," Rhydian told Bryn.

"Do you have any meat?" Bryn asked.

"Yeah. Hold on" Rhydian said as he opened the freezer and took out a box of burgers.

"How about this?" Rhydian asked.

"That's made of ice" Bryn complained.

"We have to cook them first," Katie told Bryn

Rhydian cooked the burgers and Katie got three rolls out the cupboard. The three wolfbloods went up to Rhydian's room. The Vaughn's Kitchen was a mess, Bryn managed to knock the vegetable box on the floor and smashed a glass bowl. Rhydian decided to leave the kitchen like it was, he wanted to find out what Bryn really wanted from the twins.

"So, you live in the wild with Ceri?" Rhydian asked.

"Our mum" Bryn said.

"Is there any other siblings that we don't know about?" Katie asked.

"No," Bryn said.

"What about our father?" Rhydian asked.

"Fathers come and go. Mothers say and look after you" Bryn said.

"Not us," Rhydian said.

"All she ever talked about was finding you two. The lost twins, taken by humans. She always said that after you both transformed for the first time she would come and find you" Bryn said.

"Rhydian, Katie. Are you home?" Mrs Vaughn called. "Whats all this?

"Oh no," Rhydian said "The kitchen"

"Our foster mum," Katie said.

"Rhydian, Katie" Mrs Vaughn called as she started to make her way up the stairs.

"Come on. Let's go" Rhydian said as he opened his bedroom window. They quickly jumped out and ran into the woods behind the garden.

Katie, Rhydian and Bryn stopped running.

"So does that mean you're coming with me?" Bryn asked the twins.

"No. She will cool off in a few hours" Rhydian said.

"Bryn. We understand what you are saying but we like it here." Katie said.

"You will come with me," Bryn said.

"We won't," Rhydian said.

"I will make you come by telling everyone what you are" Bryn said.

"Bryn, wait come back" Rhydian called.

"You go after Bryn. I will stay here" Katie said.

A few minutes later, Katie saw Bryn running towards her. He was crying.

"Bryn. What's wrong" Katie asked.

"Nothing, why don't you go and see you fake human friends," Bryn said.

"Bryn, did Rhydian do something to upset you?" Katie asked.

Rhydian came back and sat next to Katie.

"Bryn, I'm sorry," Rhydian said. "Are you ok?"

"Why do you care?" Bryn asked.

"Bryn. We might not be the type of family that you and Ceri wanted but we are still apart of you family" Katie said.

"My human brother and sister," Bryn said.

"Human's are not evil, Bryn," Rhydian said. "They don't understand people that are different, that's all"

"So what are we going to about Ceri?" Katie asked.

"I'm not sure," Rhydian said.

Bryn tensed.

"What is it, Bryn?" Katie asked.

"It's Mum, she's coming for us," Bryn said.

"Wait, Shannon and Tom said they found Kyle's wolf bait," Katie said.

"Oh no. Bryn, you stay here. Katie and I need to take care of something" Rhydian said.

Katie and Rhydian ran through the forest, following the scent of Kyle's wolf bait. They found Shannon spraying it around the area.

"Shannon, stop" Katie said.

"Throw it away," Maddy said as she joined the twins with a mask on her face.

It was too late, Rhydian and Katie's Mum showed up.

"Duck" Rhydian called out to Shannon and Tom as Ceri turned into a wolf.

"See, I told you I wasn't imaging things," Tom said as Ceri growled before flashing her yellow eyes and wolf teeth.

Rhydian, Katie and Maddy changed into the wolf forms.

"Enough," Rhydian said as the four wolfbloods changed back into their human forms.

"Mum" Bryn called out as he ran into her arms.

"Where have you been? You foolish boy" Ceri said as she hugged Bryn. "Don't run off again"

Katie, Rhydian and Maddy had other problems to sort out first. A very scared looking Shannon and Tom came out from their hiding place.

"It's the chemicals, it makes you see things," Maddy said.

"Give it up Maddy, they know," Rhydian said.

"This is our Mum, Ceri and our brother Bryn. We are wolfbloods" Rhydian said.

"Like Maddy," Shannon asked.

"Yeah," Katie said.

The group turned around when they heard the sound of tires in the dirt. Maddy's parents got out the car.

"What happened?" Emma asked as she looked at Tom and Shannon.

"Your secret is out," Ceri said.

"You did this" Daniel said as he walked over to the twins. "We invite you into our pack and this is how you repay us"

"You two need to leave our territory now," Emma said.

"Mum, no," Maddy complained

"Maddy, it's ok. We don't belong here anymore" Rhydian said.

"As I much as would like to disagree with my brother, he is right. We don't belong here anymore." Katie said.

"My beautiful girl and my handsome boy," Ceri said as she hugged Rhydian and Katie.

The twins took one last look at the Smith's and then walked away with their mother.


End file.
